


【马壳】独角戏（ABO）

by Jean12345678901



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 23:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17171108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jean12345678901/pseuds/Jean12345678901
Summary: 李相赫觉得自己和张景焕的分手是一场成全，殊不知这大概是他自己的独角戏。





	【马壳】独角戏（ABO）

**Author's Note:**

> Ooc、勿上升、tag不适会删
> 
> 马壳、芽花、SKT中心、海量私设、ABO架空空空空空空空
> 
> （一个基本ABO二设，Omega每三个月发情一次，抑制剂只能缓解，如果想安全度过只能用专门的防发情药度过；Alpha的易感期一般3-5个月一次，也只能靠抑制剂缓解，且暂时没有防治的途径；Omega18-20会经历一次像成人礼一样的发情期，一般这种发情期都由父母在旁帮助子女度过→通过释放信息素的方式。）

如果要说英雄联盟联赛历史上，谁是第一位站出来向粉丝们以及全世界公开承认自己是Omega的选手，那就是SKT的Faker选手。  
李相赫是第一位在向联盟同时也是向全世界承认了自己是Omega的选手，在S5后的明星赛上。而让人窒息的事实就是，在此之前，几乎全世界都认为他是一位Alpha选手，就算不是Alpha也是Beta，然而事实就是，李相赫，在全世界的关注下同时向联盟递交了修改个人信息的申请，成功地把自己的性别昭告天下。  
而也由于这位世界级的选手带的好头，联盟里不少选手都开始向联盟递交修改个人信息的申请，他们有的是被误认为Beta的Alpha，有的是被误认为Omega的Alpha，当然也有被误认为Alpha或Beta的Omega，但毕竟是少数。而在几乎全世界的选手几乎都更改了自己的真实性别时，大家惊讶的发现，在LCK的选手中，竟然有数十位之多的选手是Omega，而LPL联赛里，Omega的数量也是仅仅比LCK联赛稍少了一些，而LCS联赛则拥有近三分之一的Omega选手，甚至出现了一个战队里可能有两位甚至三位Omega选手的情况。  
这大大改观了以往对于职业选手只能由Alpha或Beta担当的想法，毕竟就连看起来世界上最强的那个战队都有少说三位Omega，其中还有一位是一直被多数人认为是Alpha的大魔王，这大大鼓舞了许多因为自己性别而对自己职业道路或游戏生涯感到难堪的玩家，一时间各个战队的青训营也涌现了不少Omega选手。

先不说这给各大战队带来了怎样的结果，至少对于SKT而言，他们所做的第一件事就是又一次加强了基地附近的安保。毕竟即使是在现在AO地位表面看起来十分平等的年代，也不乏不少想通过标记某个位高权重的Omega来一步登顶的Alpha，SKT的教练金正均就曾经亲眼见到过自己的一位亲戚遭遇这样的惨案，一想到他所喜爱的孩子们会遭受这种事情，金正均就不寒而栗，更别提他们队最明星的这位选手也是第一个宣布自己性别的了。  
金正均至今还记得自己在英雄联盟赛事官网上亲眼看到李相赫的性别被改成Omega那一瞬间猛烈的心跳，他几乎是一瞬间拿起手机拨通了此时正在美国参加全明星的李相赫的电话，打不通之后接着就找上了这次全明星的领队，而当他终于想尽一切办法成功联系上李相赫的时候，对方视频上那一脸的憔悴和脖颈上明显的标记直接让SKT的老父亲红了眼，他哑着嗓子问李相赫到底怎么回事，而向来听话懂事的李相赫这次却一个字都没说，只是摇头，金正均几乎都能想到是谁才能够给李相赫标记，他只问了李相赫一句话，是不是你自愿的。而看到李相赫点头的那一瞬间，金正均几乎是瘫在了椅子上，他看着李相赫沉默不语的憔悴模样自己都红了眼睛，一句话都说不出来，最后只能哑着嗓子说道等你回来。

李相赫不是一个人回来的，金正均拜托了郑彦永去带他回来。金正均在看到李相赫的一瞬间就有些红了眼眶，李相赫依旧穿着一身SKT的羽绒服，带着厚重的围巾，低垂着眸子站在郑彦永身旁不说话。  
三个人沉默地回了基地，金正均在门口感谢了郑彦永并且答应下次和他一起出来吃饭，郑彦永叹息着没说话，只是看了一眼等在门口的李相赫低声说道，“相赫……精神状态不太好，大概是刚被标记就离开了Alpha的原因，我在洛杉矶发了很大火，但相赫不肯说发生了什么，Coach你和他好好聊聊吧，有消息……拜托和我说了。”说着郑彦永也是叹息，他伸手拍拍金正均，接着高声对李相赫说道，“相赫我走了，我在韩国待一段时间，随时一起来吃饭啊！”李相赫没回答，但郑彦永还是看到少年看向他的方向微微点了点头，郑彦永一时间有色语塞，他狠狠晃了晃手，对着Kkoma尽量开心地说道走了，接着就又坐上刚刚的车离开了。

基地里已经没什么人了，队员们大多还在放假中，而金正均本来是打算带李相赫回他家的，却被对方以想在基地里再住两天为理由拒绝了。金正均担心对方的精神状态，最终还是答应了这个其实有点奇怪的请求。  
回到基地里，金正均看着李相赫的模样决定还是让人先去休息，其他的等以后再说，他把李相赫的箱子帮他搬到他的房间，回头就看到李相赫开始脱衣服，他连忙捂住眼睛，“李相赫！孤A寡O在一个房间里你这是要干嘛！”“.……Coach我只是想让你帮我擦一下药……在洛杉矶的时候每天都是彦永哥帮我擦的……被标记的Omega是不会再……‘勾引’其他Alpha的你又不是不知道……”却听见李相赫有些无奈的话飘过来，金正均这才觉得自己好像的确是有点反应过度了，然而在他拿下眼前的手的一瞬间，却又红了眼睛。  
只见李相赫身上青紫一片，原本就白皙的背部也因为这样的伤势而显得更加狰狞，随着少年上药的手而轻轻颤抖着。金正均再也受不了了，他一把夺过李相赫手上的药膏，直直地望着李相赫，“伤成这样你告诉我你是自愿的？”“Coach，我是自愿的，但他不是啊。”李相赫轻松挣开金正均的手，眼色深沉，“景焕哥进入易感期了，喝了点酒，把我长期标记了。”  
李相赫的话大大颠覆了金正均原本的想象，在他的想象中，原本被强迫的人十有八九是李相赫，然而按李相赫的意思，是张景焕被李相赫强迫了？有些无言以对地望着李相赫，金正均第一次觉得自己对于这个孩子有点陌生。  
“Coach，这个世界一直是公平的，”李相赫上药的手没有停，他眼角发红，但仍然是忍痛继续，“Alpha可以强迫一个Omega，那么Omega自然也可以勾的Alpha发狂。”李相赫笑了，然而在金正均眼里却是那么落寞与痛苦，“不是景焕哥强迫的我，Coach，你就记住这点就好了。”  
金正均原本还对于李相赫的话有些寒心又觉得这样的李相赫不是他认识的人，却在看到李相赫在冬日中颤抖的单薄肩膀和几乎要捏碎了手中药膏的手指立刻意识到李相赫此时的强装坚强。他二话不说帮人穿上衣服，套上羽绒服戴上围巾就拉着人打算往外走，而李相赫此时则被金正均的行为搞得有些懵，他的手被金正均抓的很紧，对方显然没想他挣脱，他心跳得很快，人也在抖，不知道自己刚刚那些言论到底有没有糊弄过金正均，却听见金正均已经沉声道，“相赫，我不知道你刚刚说的话有几分真假，但是你放心吧，我不会把这件事说出去的，包括对张景焕，对性雄他们，我都不会说的。你就是一个Omega，其他的，等你想说了再说吧。现在，”他拉起李相赫的手在门口拦了辆车，顺便帮对方整理好帽子围巾防止被认出来，“去医院，我们去看病。”

 

如果说李相赫此生觉得自己做的最错误的决定，那一定就是在即将离开洛杉矶的那个夜晚喝了酒。全明星上最后一战结束，LCK再度成为全明星冠军，也宣告了Marin和Faker这两个id将再也不会在同一边出现。李相赫望着聚集在对方水晶边两个熟悉的id和身影，深吸了一口气才没有让自己沉浸在即将分离的痛苦之中，事实上他早以为自己可以承受这些，然而当李相赫在全明星上终于想明白了他对于张景焕的感情时，他只觉得这一刻，来得太晚太晚了。作为一个Omega的天性让他在发情期的即将到来时更加的多愁善感，然而这一切他并没有发觉，又或许是Omega天性的多愁善感已经让他模糊了自己即使是一个极少进入发情期但还是即将迎来久违的发情期的事实。  
而对于张景焕而言，离开自己喜欢的人也是一件让人十分痛苦的事情，尤其是那个人不喜欢你的时候。当他看着中单原本呆呆地望着屏幕在注意到自己的目光之后就望向自己露出好看的微笑时，只觉得自己冲动地想立刻冲上去抱住他，然而这个想法立刻被Alpha察觉到并且按死在了心中阴暗的角落，在他发现自己几乎都快有动作的那一刻他立刻意识到了自己似乎快进入易感期了，边分神地想着自己的抑制剂在哪里，张景焕边为自己差一点就做出的出格举动而满身而心惊，他稳了稳心神不敢再看李相赫，生怕自己因为易感期而出现的冲动让自己再做出什么行为，那怕是以后连队友都做不成了。而李相赫向来是这样决绝的一个人。而也因此，他忽略了一旁李相赫有些失落但还是强打精神的眼神。  
而对于他们两人而言，他们所不知道的是，这是一个彻底改变他们关系的夜晚。

 

SKT专属的Omega休息室里，韩王浩又一次和李相赫撞上了发情期。在看着李相赫熟练地给自己扎了一针但似乎并没有缓解Omega的发情迹象从而无奈地让身旁的许乘熏帮他打自己就这样带着满身甜腻的牛奶味离开了训练室之后，17年的崭新的SKT又在同一时间看到了咬着牙给自己打了一针的韩王浩也带着浓厚的巧克力味敲开了李相赫的门，深深地觉得自己队上两个Omega都快因为发情期太近而成了一对了。裴俊植忍不住深吸了一口空气中留下的Omega浓郁的甜香之后就被夹杂在甜香中两个拥有霸道信息素的Alpha的味道弄得连打了几个喷嚏。而几乎闻不到Alpha气息的李在宛见到裴俊植这样也大笑着拍着肚子嘲讽起了每一次都不记住队上两个Omega都是有人标记过的事实。  
而另一边，李相赫的房间里，韩王浩一进来就忍不住深深呼吸了一口李相赫身上浓浓的牛奶味，觉得自己简直整个人都快泡在牛奶里了。而又给自己扎了一针抑制剂的李相赫则舒服地都快呻吟出声，懒洋洋地趴在床上。本来趴在床上把自己闷进被子里的中单听到门开了的声音把头歪向门口，就用那一双带着水气的被额发半遮了起来的眸子扫了韩王浩一眼，韩王浩都觉得腿软了一半。  
“阿尼……”韩王浩扑倒在另一张床上，带着撒娇口气道，“相赫哥你知不知道你自己有多好看啊，还这么看人。”“所以不是早就过来了吗。”李相赫也没想太多，在他记忆中认为勾人的实在只有在洛杉矶那一晚的某人，至于自己，李相赫是自恋，但到了这个地步可就有点令人作呕了，他随手从床头柜里翻出韩王浩常用的抑制剂丢到那人床上，“快打两针，等味道消得差不多了还得出去排rank……”韩王浩点头接过，手法熟练地给自己绑上打针，在冰凉的液体被打进身体中时，小打野低低地呻吟了一声，尾音多少有些缠绵的味道。李相赫感受了一下发情的迹象还没有多少消退，他百无聊赖地趴在床上，手机开了又关一副颇为无聊的模样。  
韩王浩见他这副模样噗嗤一笑，也把自己埋进被子里，趁着这段时间开始问起了哥哥的八卦，“相赫哥，是谁帮你过得你最剧烈的那一次发情期啊？”李相赫浑身一震，立刻清明起来，“……为什么问这个？”韩王浩能听得出李相赫有些认真的话，他心想完蛋怕不是问道不该问的东西了，连忙道歉道，“对不起啊相赫哥，我不是故意的，你要是不想回答可以不用答的……”“……”韩王浩这么焦急地道歉倒是让李相赫有些不好意思了，他换了个话题，但明显不好，“……你呢？”  
韩王浩沉默了一会儿，正在李相赫终于开始后知后觉地发现自己似乎也问了个不太好的问题时，打野用难得冷淡的语气说道，“是京浩哥。”  
李相赫猛地一震，他抬头望向脸色淡淡的韩王浩，说出口的话都有些破音，“你被他永久标记了！”“没有啦相赫哥。”韩王浩这才意识到李相赫会错了意，他连忙摆摆手认真解释道，“真的没有，那一次只是长期标记，而且因为我的‘成年期’比一般人晚一些，我是19岁才进入的‘成年期’，那个时候京浩哥曾经说过等我们拿了冠军就和我永久标记……”韩王浩说着说着神色又暗了下来，他有些感慨，“我已经和京浩哥分手一段时间了。”“……为什么？”李相赫此时还是没有办法让自己对宋京浩的印象由渣男改变，他继续问道。  
“相赫哥你可千万别觉得京浩哥对我不好，事实上这些都是我要求的，”小打野的第一句话就颠覆了李相赫的看法，说起自己曾经的恋人，韩王浩仍旧是满脸温柔，“是我请京浩哥长期标记我的。”而看着李相赫还是半信半疑的目光，韩王浩扑哧一声笑了出来，“哥你真的别觉得我是在为京浩哥辩解，因为真的是我请他这么做的，当时发现我发情的时候京浩哥曾经非常直接地问我抑制药在哪里，而且他还打算立刻找来Pray哥和Gorila哥，而他们两个人是当时已经稳定交往的情侣了。是我抱住他向他表白来着，挺卑鄙的吧哥，在发情期的时候借由AO之间的互相吸引这么说……”眼看着小打野的话就朝着自贬的方向远去，李相赫开口打断了他，“别这么说，王浩，我也没比你好到哪里去。”

 

离开洛杉矶的前夜，一群职业选手久违地偷溜出去喝酒。  
领队对他们溜出去的行为睁一只眼闭一只眼，毕竟都是挺大的人了，心里多少都应该有些数，而且还有几个前辈在，所以一行人专门找到了洛杉矶一个挺大的酒吧开了一场小型的网友见面会。  
李相赫作为永远的明星选手一直是所有人眼中的焦点，而张景焕显然也考虑到了这点，所以一直在一旁帮他挡酒，有的时候实在拦不住就帮李相赫一起喝。不多时两个人都有些醉意，而在和熟识的选手道过别之后，两个人互相搀扶着回了酒店。  
而一回到房间，两人都跌倒在床边地毯上，接着也不知道为什么，或许是那晚的酒实在好喝，又或者是那一日的比赛实在精彩，两个人看着对方突然就一起笑了出来。李相赫借着酒意扑倒在张景焕身上，闷闷地说会想他，而被自己喜欢的人猛然抱住也让张景焕很是熨帖，他伸手抱紧了坏了纤瘦的中单把对方压进自己怀中，身为Alpha的本性被充分满足，而就在这时，Alpha突然闻到一阵猛烈窜起的牛奶甜香，而随之而来的是李相赫抬起头望向他带着泪的漂亮眼睛已经对方粉嫩的唇。  
那必定是疯狂的一晚，易感期到来的Alpha毫无章法地操弄着怀中瘦弱的Omega，完全没办法控制自己的力气，在Omega身上留下一寸又一寸属于自己的印记，掐着对方纤瘦的腰肢一次又一次把自己挺入Omega温暖灼热的后穴，任由自己咖啡浓烈的苦味晕染上Omega纯净的甜，感觉自己要溺死在怀中Omega纯净的甜腻与入眼的白嫩中。  
而Omega原本就后知后觉地发现自己终于到来的发情期，还没等拉开距离已经被抱住自己的咖啡香侵占了脑子，唯一的理智也不过是让对方戴套，接着就沉溺于Alpha最原始的欲望之中，随着对方或粗暴或温柔的动作哭叫喘息，到后来甚至已经被本能驱动的自己去追逐无尽的快感与堕落，连对方粗暴的亲吻与抚摸都变成了快感的来源。迷蒙在眼边的泪水被Alpha一次又一次吻去，而对方嘴上动作安抚，胯下却撞得一次比一次深入，Omega被逼的浑身颤抖，不得已终于打开了自己最隐秘的腔口，绞紧了Alpha粗大的欲望。被顶到敏感处时也不过零星吐出几个不成字的音节，就被对方又一次缠绕上舌头，直到完全堕落。  
那一夜的记忆对于两个人而言都疯狂的难以言喻，李相赫第一次被张景焕逼的浑身颤抖，只能承受；而张景焕第一次吃到了心尖尖上的人，自然不会浪费一丝一毫的机会，只是第一次上床，两个人却像是多年情侣，到最后张景焕已经可以熟练地便在李相赫的后穴凶猛地进出边用手勾出对方更多的呻吟，他简直听不腻那些呻吟，如果不是和李相赫接吻让他更加激动他简直想听一辈子。  
而等到第二天早上张景焕等来的却只是李相赫像联盟递交的性别更改申请以及Omega的落跑。

“所以……大概就是这样吧。”李相赫大略讲了一下自己的故事，他最后认真地对韩王浩说道，“王浩，并不是只有你一个人这么做了。而且……你还年轻，说不定宋京浩是真的喜欢你的呢？两情相悦，也是个很美好的结局吧。”“那为什么相赫哥你在说自己和景焕哥的故事的时候从来不说你和景焕哥有可能是两情相悦呢？”韩王浩锲而不舍地问道。李相赫的身体以肉眼可见的速度僵住了，韩王浩看着他好一会儿才缓过来说道，“……王浩，景焕哥…是不会喜欢我的。”  
“相赫哥，我是真的很奇怪，我们在赛场上无往不利的相赫哥，为什么在这件事上会体现的一点自信都没有？”韩王浩彻底疑惑了，他忍不住开口道，“相赫哥，你为什么会觉得你和景焕哥一点机会都没有？明明你是Omega，他是Alpha……”  
“……”李相赫深深地吸了口气，第一次在这种问题上被问到话都快说不清了，他摇摇头，“王浩，我是知道景焕哥有喜欢的人的，所以，我一直在说，我做的是不对的。”

 

张景焕有女朋友这件事李相赫是知道的，所以他一直压抑着自己没有冲动，他知道张景焕更喜欢女孩子，而对方的恋人无论是alpha还是Beta还是Omega都是女性也证明了这一点。  
而李相赫第一次觉得自己有机会是在全明星之前，他亲耳听到了张景焕和他的女朋友分手了，而对方承认自己喜欢上了一位选手。  
不得不说，李相赫在对方说出选手的那一瞬间就觉得是自己，然而只有一瞬间，他就被强烈的自卑压倒，他开始不由得考虑起了对方周围到底有多少选手和朋友，之后就有些绝望地发现对方周围的人几乎都喜欢他。而张景焕决定离开的消息则是压倒他的最后的一根稻草，因为在这之前李智勋也宣布了自己将要离开SKT的消息，他还来不及消化自己很喜欢的一位哥哥的离开，接下来就接受了双重打击，而他几乎是立刻将这两件事联系在了一起。景焕哥大概是追着智勋哥去的吧，李相赫这么想着，而两人之前的每一次互动都开始模糊成了他默认的样子，他几乎是绝望地认为自己真的是太可笑了。  
而在全明星和张景焕独处的时间则给了他终于看清自己爱上张景焕的可悲事实的机会，也让李相赫哭笑不得地甚至忘记了自己有可能到来的发情期。而他在全明星的最后一天其实已经做好了永远天各一方的准备，但世事如果真的永远都能如人们所预想，那也就不能被称为命运了。

之后发生的一切就再也没法按照李相赫的想法来，他们稀里糊涂地滚到了一起，而由于疼痛很早就醒来了的李相赫则对于发生的一切感到了无限的恐惧，他没有办法面对自己，也没有办法面对有可能会因为所谓的“负责”而选择自己的张景焕，李相赫是最不希望见到他和张景焕之间的关系变成“负责”的样子的，他的父母就是因为这样的关系结合最后分开，天生的恐惧让他下意识地选择了逃跑。但是刚刚被标记之后的Omega是没有办法藏匿自己的气息的，他身上的气息很快就会让别人知道自己是Omega，李相赫咬了咬牙直接狠下心向联盟交了更改信息的申请书，在全世界为之震惊之前重新回到自己房间收拾好自己。他能赌的唯一一件事情就是张景焕因为易感期和宿醉而无法很快认清事态并找到他的情况，而这一次，他赌赢了。在张景焕醒来之前，他已经被郑彦永打包送回了韩国，李相赫最后在洛杉矶留下的，也只有他突然承认自己身为Omega的壮举。  
然而却少有人知，这其实只是李相赫最深沉的恐惧之后，一次无可奈何的举动。而能让李相赫如此情绪化的，似乎永远也只有那一个人。

 

“……我该说什么好呢，相赫哥。”韩王浩再听完一切以后是真心地对李相赫这个哥哥有了更深的认识，他既有些惊讶于李相赫居然也会有这么情绪化的一面，又对对方这样的做法实在是有些不能不说的意见，“相赫哥，我真的觉得，这对景焕哥很不公平。”  
“……”李相赫没有回答，屋内Omega的气息已经散的干净，他已经很久没有讲那么长的故事了，如今重新揭开伤疤也是有些郁结，如今韩王浩的话直接而锐利，他多少有些不想听的冲动，然而李相赫从来不是那样一个不会听取别人意见的人，他最终还是点点头，望向韩王浩，“说来听听吧，王浩。”  
“相赫哥，我一直觉得你是一个特别自信的人。这样让你处理什么事情都能处理出自己的特色，我几乎没怎么见到你的逃避，但是只有在面对景焕哥的事上，你一直在逃避，而且是以一种从来没有听取过对方意见的逃避，这样真的让我觉得对景焕哥很不公平。”韩王浩认真地看着李相赫，他在李相赫张口想说什么之前严肃地说道，“我知道相赫哥你真的很怕景焕哥会因为所谓的‘负责’而选择接受你或者跟你在一起，你或许没有办法阻止他，但你难道没有办法阻止自己吗？”见李相赫似乎眼神中有了某些亮光，韩王浩再接再厉，“相赫哥你难道不相信你自己吗？景焕哥就算因为所谓的‘负责’而选择和你在一起，你难道没办法控制自己吗？而且，相赫哥，你从来没有听过景焕哥说他到底喜欢的是谁，只是因为一个‘选手’和景焕哥选择离开就这样断言，完全没有听过景焕哥的解释，如果他真的喜欢你怎么办？”  
“相赫哥，就算朋友都做不了又怎么样呢？你应该勇敢一点啊，相信对方是喜欢你的，然后去问他，就算他真的不喜欢你，微笑道别，你们还是拥有一段美好的队友时光啊，难道没有了爱情，你们连曾经美好的队友时光都没了吗？”韩王浩的劝慰似乎也是在对自己说的，他真诚地望向已经有些愣住的李相赫，一字一句地说，“我认识的李相赫，我认识的大魔王Faker，从来都不是这么犹豫不决胆小的人，相赫哥，给你们彼此一次机会吧，我实在没办法接受你们之间的感情因为你一个人的猜疑最后全部化为了乌有，这样难道不就太惨了吗。”  
“相赫哥，大魔王难道就不能拥有爱情了吗？”

 

韩王浩从Omega专用休息室出来的时候伸手掏出了一直在震动的手机，第一条就看到某个智障哥哥兼前恋人在群里面拼命找他，他慢条斯理地回了一句【搞明白了】，接着就收到了张景焕的电话，韩王浩有些无奈地接起来，三两句跟对方解释清楚之后就听到对面一阵沉默的无言，接着就听到对方温柔的嗓音中似乎都带了一丝咬牙启齿，“谢谢你，王浩。”挂了电话，韩王浩有些无奈地挠了挠头发，他当然不是在外人面前的衣服可爱纯良的样子，事实上，已经是三年老选手的Peanut一直微笑着的可爱脸庞下一直是对世事的通透明晰。他原本以为他一直仰慕的选手是真的冷漠，却在加入了对方的队伍之后发现那是真正的天然，不加雕琢的纯粹，对方所有的智商似乎都用在了游戏上，所以在感情上才真的是处理的一塌糊涂。  
说得好像他又处理的有多好一样，韩王浩稍微走了下神，接着就听到身后的房门被打开，李相赫眼眶微红的从里面走出来，看到他的一瞬间愣了一下，接着又恢复了往日的模样。他也微笑着目送对方走向训练室，接着跟在对方身后走去，有些幸灾乐祸又好奇地想到，知道自己被自己绿了的SKT前前上单，到底要什么时候才会回来，和自己的中单好好地算算账呢。而此时还并不知道上单已经回到LCK的世最中，又会什么时候才终于能解开心结，和自己的Alpha，重归于好呢。  
不过，真让人期待并且开心着呢。  
韩王浩笑了笑，丝毫不在乎兜里拼命震动着的手机，甚至私底下摁下了关机。

【END】

**Author's Note:**

> ！一些作者说的可看可不看的废话  
> 首先感谢观看！这篇也是突发奇想的ABO设定，然后做了一些奇怪的二设而且这次其实采取了一些奇奇怪怪的写法所以我已经预感这一篇很炸了，自己写的时候边写满脑子都是【你谁啊我在写啥妈呀真的太ooc了我要不要重写算了】这种想法，但是最后还是强行把他写完了，愿意看到结尾还愿意给我评价的朋友们我真的想哭  
> 因为又是突发，而且原本想写的东西不知道为什么因为莫名其妙的ABO设定而被冲散了所以这篇其实不是我最初的设想，不过也算是写完了OTZ，我现在对我自己的要求只有不管写的多烂反正都要写完这一条了（哭）  
> 总之有机会会补这个设定（？）而且相较哨向那条线的马壳感情线，ABO的感情线被我写的更加狗血了，我对不起李智勋  
> 在我心目中的马壳一直是15年马强壳弱；16年没交集但是壳在成长；而17年马壳势均力敌的感觉，而且也因为15年大头的游刃有余让壳一直记挂在心进而演变成壳的好强让他在17年更想占上风，然而大头在17年交锋时的弱势其实只是他理解了壳强势的原因，他的温柔和包容让他愿意成为‘弱势’的那一方，而壳最后自然也是了解到了，这让他火大但是却也无可奈何，因为自己就是喜欢这个家伙，最后两个人算计来算计去就在一起了这种。而且事实上能让壳去交锋的人也是因为他一直在乎这个人，如果不在乎了，那金牛座其实是管他是谁去死的这种感觉。  
> 有机会大概会写这种感觉的马壳，会觉得自己的马壳还是有点不太对劲，不过在慢慢学写感情戏，说实话真的好想要一个教怎么写感情戏的培训班啊，我已经不是第一次觉得自己写的感情戏很奇怪了，就觉得大家的感情戏都写的很自然为啊蓝瘦  
> 差不多就是这样，又逼逼了小五百字我也不知道我在写啥2333，我已经不知道我下一次会写啥了，估计还是看脑洞吧，目前看了眼计划还有很长，有排写，明天就真的不一定会更新了，之后的更新目前是看情况，马壳的脑洞还没写完，中单群像还在准备材料，哨向的脑洞也是，所以看情况看情况吧，最后祝大家小年快乐啦~  
> 最后，真诚地说一句，感谢观看！


End file.
